5 cms
by aHideDiamond
Summary: ... . Terimakasih telah memberikan Mejikuhibiniu dalam kehidupanku. ... . ( Warning : OOC, Typos, NO YURI just FRIENDSHIP, etc ) Saa Yonde to Review kudasai nee .


**5 cm/s**

 **By : aHideDiamond**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa hidup itu seperti roda yang selalu berputar, ada titik atas dan bawah sebagai acuannya. Mereka juga selalu bilang bahwa hidup itu harus penuh dengan warna. Katakanlah seperti _Mejikuhibiniu_ di Langit Biru.

Warna yang _mendefinisikan_ sebuah kondisi dimana tiap insan manusia di haruskan untuk merasakan indahnya kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang tiap waktu di selingi juga oleh kekecewaan.

Warna yang menunjukkan tanda bahwa insan Tuhan juga dilatih untuk menerima resiko terburuk berupa akhir meyedihkan bagi mereka yang tak beruntung menerima akhir bahagia.

Seperti kisah berwarna ini yang tak mungkin sama dengan yang lainnya.

Adalah kisah saat kepala kami menengadah ke arah langit di tengah rimbun dan lebarnya beberapa daun pisang, terdampar di salah satu garis tempat tumbuhnya padi yang telah kering kerontang dan terpecah belah oleh siklus musim dan cuaca, juga beralaskan jerami kering bekas panen padi musim lalu. Kami tidak peduli akan kuman yang menggerogoti badan ataupun merasa jijik dengan paparan kuat sinar matahari. Hal yang paling penting untuk sekarang adalah kami ada disini, santai sejenak sembari menikmati semilir angin.

"Bidadari sedang naik ke langit ya, Hinata? Menurutmu, mereka tadi mandi di mana?"

Aku tak menoleh. Sebab aku tahu siapa yang baru saja bertanya padaku. Aku hanya terus memandang langit dari celah sobekan daun pisang dan sedikit tersenyum,

"Mungkin di Cibuni, Sakura. Kamu bisa lihat 'kan, pelangi itu terasa dekat dari sini?", aku beropini dan balik bertanya.

"Ah, iya ya. Andai saja ... Kita bisa naik lewat pelangi itu ya, Hinata. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan bidadari-bidadari itu lalu semua permintaan kita akan terkabul." Ujarnya penuh harap.

Aku menghiraukannya sejenak dengan mengangkat berat tubuhku dan terbangun, lalu keluar dari rimbunan pohon pisang dan kembali menengadah ke arah langit dengan memicingkan mata. Tampak bahwa di atas langit terukir sebuah fenomena lingkaran besar berwarna mengelilingi matahari. Aku setuju dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Bagiku, warna-warna itu seakan jalan yang mewakili setiap bidadari. Bidadari merah, bidadari kuning, dan yang lainya. Hingga jalan itu menyilaukan mata, terbias oleh sinar matahari dan mungkin tengah menghangatkan bidadari-bidadari yang baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di sebuah sungai besar.

Ya, aku percaya hal semacam itu. Sebab, yang ada dipikiranku dunia ini indah, ajaib, penuh misteri, dan segala sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai mitos oleh orang lain adalah nyata bagiku. Perlahan, tanganku terangkat dan menunjuk kearah matahari,

"Aku tahu namanya."

"Apa?", Tanya Sakura yang secepat kilat sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Pelangi itu di sebut fenomena. Aku pernah baca di buku. Namanya fenomena halo matahari."

"Jadi, ayo kita sapa matahari !"

"Halo, Matahari !"

Kami menyapa matahari bersamaan di akhiri dengan gelak tawa dari bibir-bibir mungil kami. Kami selalu bercerita sepanjang waktu tentang hal-hal berbau mitos dan horror. Bahkan setelah menyapa matahari tadi, kami jadi tak peduli. Terus berceloteh ria sampai kewalahan, sampai tidak sadar bahwa lingkaran berwarna itu perlahan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Rasa kecewa pasti ada karenanya. Dan kami juga mengungkapkannya besama. Walaupun begitu, kami masih punya kesenangan lain selain menatap pelangi di langit.

Seperti saat kedua tangan kami membentang, merasakan sejuknya angin. Sakura berjalan lima senti di depan, dan aku sebaliknya. Berjalan mengendap di sepanjang sisi sawah sambil bercerita, berlari untuk mencoba menangkap burung-burung merpati yang hinggap di tengah sawah, atau memandang layang-layang yang meliuk-liuk di langit.

Ah, sungguh indah masa kecil itu. Tidak ada perihnya cinta, bebas bermanja, bebas memilih tanpa tuntutan apapun, bebas segalanya. Termasuk kala aku memilih untuk bersahabat dengannya. Dengan Sakura, sosok gadis belia seumuran yang selalu setia bersamaku dan mendengar celotehanku yang tak berarti ditiap pagi sampai senja menguning di bagian barat bumi.

Kami juga selalu mengucapkan janji yang mengalir dan diucapkan tanpa duga. Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang resiko sebuah janji. Entah karena kami masih belia untuk mengetahui arti janji itu atau apa. Tapi saat bersama Sakura, aku percaya janji itu bermakna.

Pernah pada suatu pagi, saat aku dalam posisi diam dan terduduk di bangku paling belakang di Kelas tempat Aku, Sakura, dan teman-teman lain belajar setiap hari, aku mengelus rok seragam putih merahku supaya rapi sembari menunggu bunyi bel masuk dari arah kantor sekolah. Sakura tiba lebih siang seperti biasa dengan menyandang tas sekolahnya. Ia menghampiriku dengan gaya berjalan seperti anak laki-laki. Kami berpandangan mata, dan saling melempar senyum menyapa seperti di pagi-pagi biasanya.

Sakura segera menyentuh dan menggeser tempat duduknya yang sebagian tertutup meja. Meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja, kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia duduk di sebelahku dan memandang lurus kedepan. Tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi aku tetap saja tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga", Sakura membuka pembicaraan dengan santai.

Aku merasa heran lantas menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Tentang apa?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya _intens_ kearahku dan tersenyum, "Ya, aku tidak pernah menduga akan duduk sebangku denganmu, Hinata. Coba saja kau hitung berapa lama kita telah bersama. Pertama kali kita bertemu ketika kita mulai masuk sekolah dasar ini, bukan?", ujar Sakura.

Untuk sejenak, aku terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah langit-langit kelas. Aku telah menginjak usia 11 Tahun, dan kali pertama aku masuk sekolah dasar saat 6 Tahun. Ah, Sakura memang pintar mengingat segalanya. Lantas aku tertawa,

"Hahaha, iya. Kau benar, Sakura."

"Setelah lulus nanti, kau akan masuk SMP yang sama 'kan, Hinata?", Tanya Sakura.

Sejenak aku menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, berpikir untuk memastikan jawaban sebenarnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Namun, Sakura pasti akan selalu menyadarinya bahwa aku berpikir tentang hal semacam itu terlalu lama dan mungkin juga telah membuatnya bosan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan wajahku sembari tersenyum,

"Ayo kita terus bersahabat !,"

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dan melongo heran.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ayo kita terus bersahabat seperti ini.", lanjut Sakura.

Sakura mengukir senyuman yang tampak manis sekali di mata. Juga meyakinkan hatiku akan janjinya. Aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah lupa bahwa aku percaya pada Sakura. Lantas aku membalasnya kembali dengan senyum, kemudian mengangkat kelingking kananku dan mengaitkannya dengan kelingking milik Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, kami saling melempar senyum. Aku akan selalu ingat apa yang Sakura katakan sebelum kami melepas kaitan itu bersama,

"Hinata dan Sakura selalu tetap abadi !."

Gelak tawa pun membahana dari bibir-bibir kami bersambung dengan candaan renyah dan _toss_ persahabatan ala kami sendiri. Sungguh satu janji yang akan aku ingat sampai lupa. Janji bersahabat dan tetap akrab meski dalam situasi apapun. Bukankah janji semacam itu adalah janji yang hanya bisa di ucapkan oleh orang tertentu?. Ataukah benar Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku dan bersedia menjadi teman berhargaku hingga akhir kelak?. Jawabannya adalah ya, aku percaya padanya.

Sejak saat itu pun kami masih bersahabat. Namun, aku tetap saja tidak bisa menyadari apakah janji itu telah membuat aku dan Sakura semakin dekat, atau malah semakin jauh.

 _Tik tok tik tok !_ —Aku tidak pernah lupa bunyi seperti itu. Bunyi dari penanda waktu yang terus memutarkan tiga jarumnya, menandakan hari sebagai satuan hidup untuk terus maju tanpa henti. Musim dan cuaca telah berganti, begitu pun dengan masa-masa aku dan Sakura belajar di sekolah dasar. Seperti di awal, kami ingin selalu bersama. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah SMP yang sama juga.

Tepatnya pada hari pertama kala aku dan Sakura memasuki wilayah Sekolah baru itu—yang bagiku adalah sebuah tempat yang rawan karena penuh sesak dengan ratusan onggok badan. Di antara merekalah aku dan Sakura berada seakan mengukir kisah baru.

Aku masih mengingatnya. Kala tangan kami berpegangan sangat erat dan kuat dalam detik-detik yang juga sangat _krusial_. Mematung gemetaran, gugup dan takut akan _Toa_ yang akan di isi suara oleh orang-orang tertentu, orang-orang yang kemungkinan akan memisahkan kami, memutuskan ikatan kami, menghancurkan janji kami dan segalanya. Tentu saja kami benar-benar takut akan hal itu.

Di tengah-tengah gemuruh celotehan para siswa di sekitar. Tiba-tiba saja genggaman tangan Sakura menguat. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi setelah Sakura menghembuskan angin kearah indera pendengaranku, aku _mafhum_ ,

"Hinata, teruslah bersamaku ya? Apapun yang terjadi."

Aku menoleh, ada mimik gugup dan ragu di paras cantiknya. Kepalanya sudah berkali-kali menunduk dan jari-jari tangannya pun telah menggosok berulang-ulang dagu indahnya. Sebelum membalasnya, Aku menghela nafas sejenak untuk menahan berbagai tekanan yang terus menghimpit dalam dada—aku juga gugup,

"Semoga saja kita sekelas bersama ya, Sakura?"

" _Hn_!", Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tampak tak yakin.

Irisku menatapnya sejenak sebelum kuarahkan pada lingkungan sekitar. Meskipun aku tidak selalu mengawasi gerak geriknya, aku tahu persis dia tengah gugup. Aku bisa merasakannya. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah karena tali persahabatan kami yang terlalu kuat. Mungkin bisa jadi juga karena kondisi hatiku yang mulai merasa iba pada seseorang yang dijuluki sahabat. Ah, ini begitu tak menentu.

Dan rasa takut kami mencapai _klimaks_ kala _Toa_ berukuran sedang itu berkumandang. Satu benda yang seenaknya memberi perintah pada kami untuk berbaris rapi dan menjajah kami agar terus setia mendengarkan koar yang di timbulkannya. Layaknya seekor kucing yang taat pada tuannya karena di beri sesendok daging, kami pun rela menuruti perintah. Tak segan-segan _Toa_ itu juga menyuruh kami untuk menutup mulut. Hingga genggaman tangan kami terlepas untuk sementara kemudian saling mematung dan berderet ke belakang di tengah orang-orang asing yang juga merapikan barisannya.

Orang-orang dengan penampilan berbeda dari siswa lainnya itu, orang-orang yang menyebut dirinya bagian dari anggota OSIS itu pun mulai mengeluarkan _koar_ -nya. Tapi di penghujung pengumuman yang membosankan itu, terselip juga sebuah benda yang berisi topik utama. Awalnya aku tak yakin. Bodohnya lagi aku tidak tahu ; kenapa anggota OSIS itu membuka sebuah map kemudian menyebutkan nama tertentu hingga sebagian siswa lain memisahkan diri dan membentuk barisan baru. Ya, aku tidak pernah mengetahui sebabnya. Namun, saat salah satu anggota OSIS itu memanggil nama Sakura,

"Sakura August !"

Seketika saja pandanganku yang sedari tadi fokus memperhatikan kegiatan para anggota OSIS pun teralih pada Sakura kemudian memperhatikan kembali apa yang Sakura lakukan. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat dan terlihat kaget. Mungkin ia juga merasa takut.

"Mana Sakura August ?!", anggota OSIS itu mencoba memanggil ulang.

Siswa lain pun kembali membuka mulutnya dan ricuh. Mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan mencari sosok Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang misterius—tak di kenal, tengah mematung di hadapanku dalam kebingungan.

"Mohon kepada Sakura August, tolong jangan membuat kami lama menunggu !."

Sakura pun tampak semakin terdesak hingga pada akhirnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas dan ia menurut saja,

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Aku terdiam, seakan tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Aku hanya bisa menatap Sakura yang mulai menjauh, melangkahkan kakinya dengan paksa dan berlalu pergi. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, namun aku sedikit mengerti ; dia malu, dia harus disiplin, dan akhirnya aku juga harus merelakannya pergi dan terpisah. Aku hanya berharap agar kami bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.

Sakura terpisah dariku dan masuk ke dalam barisan lain, aku pun begitu. Setelah melewati penantian panjang, anggota OSIS itu akhirnya menyebut namaku dan aku pun masuk kedalam barisan yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Lambat-laun barisan kami masuk ke dalam kelas yang berbeda pula. Tidak apa-apa—sudah ku bilang kalau aku selalu mengerti kondisi itu.

Empat hari, adalah jangka waktu untukku dan siswa lainnya mengikuti semua kegiatan yang disebut dengan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Wajib mengikat rambut dengan 9 ikatan, menyelempangkan tas karung buatan sendiri, dan mengikat tali sepatu dengan _rafia_ merah putih. Konyol dan memalukan ,memang. Tapi di sisi lain, kegiatan itu juga mengasyikan. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, belajar untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka, bahkan aku juga belajar untuk menyukai seseorang. Terkadang aku juga di hukum dengan sekian banyak cara dari para anggota OSIS saat aku tidak membawa makanan yang harus di bawa dengan lengkap. Dan dari sekian banyak hukuman itu, entah kenapa aku merasa menjadi lebih dewasa tiap detiknya. Merasa dewasa di kelas baru ini. Tanpa Sakura.

Empat hari pun telah aku lalui dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan aku pun leluasa memakai seragam putih biru. Aku tak pernah lupa dengan Sakura. Kami pun masih bisa saling melempar senyum dan menyapa. Walaupun hanya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir Sakura akan merusak janji persahabatan kami.

Namun, perlahan-lahan aku juga mulai menyadarinya, bahwa semua kebiasaan kami yang awalnya begitu leluasa di lakukan pada waktu lampau, tidak bisa kami lakukan lagi bersama. Sikap dan sifat Sakura pun berubah seakan mengikuti arah rotasi bumi. Sakura mulai menjauh dengan kecepatan lima senti tiap detiknya. Seakan terus berjalan memunggungiku yang berdiri menatapnya dari jauh.

Saat ia berlaku demikian padaku, yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah tersenyum, berharap dari jauh, berjalan dan berkutat pada urusanku sendiri. Berulang kali aku juga mencoba untuk memahaminya. Karena bagiku satu-satunya sahabat yang paling setia hanyalah Sakura.

Tapi ternyata semua itu musnah bagai abu, ketika siang hari itu datang. Siang hari yang tak pernah aku harapkan sebelumya. Siang hari dimana Sakura tengah sendirian memenuhi perutnya dengan beberapa makanan di Kantin Sekolah. Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku kearahnya, kebetulan aku juga butuh asupan nutrisi karena energi tubuhku serasa terkuras habis di gunakan sedari pagi.

"Hai, Sakura !", sapaku pada Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum hambar. Pahit, tak enak. Walaupun begitu, dia masih bisa membalas sapaanku di temani mulut yang penuh dengan jajanan kantin,

"Hai, Hinata !,"

Kami saling mengulurkan tangan kemudian bersalaman. Aku memberi jeda sejenak, berniat mengambil beberapa makanan dari sebuah nampan di Kantin. Tapi Sakura berkata lagi,

"Kau sombong, Hinata."

Seketika saja saat aku mendengarnya, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengambil makanan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menoleh pada Sakura,

"Oh ya?."

"Iya. Kau tidak pernah menyapaku. Kau jarang ke Kelasku. Apa lagi?" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan niatku yang tadi sempat aku batalkan. Lalu aku mengunyah makanan itu untuk sekali, sebelum aku membalas pernyataan yang Sakura lontarkan,

" _Yah_ ..., mungkin kau benar, Sakura."

"Iya. Kau memang sombong."

"Lalu denganmu?"

" _Huh_? Maksudmu?"

Kami menghentikan kegiatan makan sambil bicara kami. Aku dan Sakura pun saling menatap _intens_.

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan janjimu?" tanyaku _to the point_.

"Janji apa?"

"Janji persahabatan kita."

"Maksudmu?"

Rasanya ingin sekali aku memegang bahunya dengan keras dan meyakinkan apa yang dulu pernah kami alami. Tapi aku mencoba untuk sedikit tenang,

"Apa kau sudah lupa?. Kita pernah berjanji untuk bersahabat dalam situasi apapun, bukan?. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?!"

Sakura mengangkat alis kirinya dalam beberapa detik. Kemudian pandangannya teralih ke arah lain seakan membuat _neuron_ otaknya bekerja lebih keras.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hinata", jawab Sakura dengan mudahnya.

"Apa?. Sakura, aku yang merasa sangat tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau malah melupakan sebuah janji yang bahkan kau ucapkan sendiri begitu saja !"

"Aku tidak tahu janji mana yang kau maksud, Hinata !"

Aku memejamkan mata untuk sedetik, menghembuskan segala amarah yang meluap dalam dada lewat _partikel_ udara. Untung saja, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar kami. Siswa lain mana tahu masalah aku dan Sakura. Lagipula mereka sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Tuhan dan malaikat mungkin saja menatap kami. Dan Bu Kantin? Mungkin saja dia sedang fokus membuat makanan sejenis gorengan di Dapur Kantin.

Setelah kurasakan amarahku di bawah batas normal, aku berusaha untuk bertanya pada Sakura,

"Lalu apa gunanya aku ada disini, Sakura? Apa perlu aku ingatkan kembali janjimu?"

Sakura menghadapkan muka, "Kau adalah Hinata , orang yang sangat pengertian. Jadi, ketika aku lupa seperti ini, kau pasti akan mengingatkanku 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya makanan yang aku pegang ini ku remas sampai hancur. Daripada harus bersusah payah meyakinkan orang yang lupa akan janjinya dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ingat lagi. Namun tetap saja, aku harus berusaha untuk tetap tenang,

"Dulu, saat kita masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, kau pernah berjanji dan menyuruhku untuk bersahabat denganmu dalam situasi apapun 'kan?. Dan sekarang kau bilang aku sombong?"

Sakura tampak berfikir keras dengan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah lain. Beberapa saat saja, ia kembali menghadapkan parasnya kearahku,

"Iya, aku ingat sekarang."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah jika dia sudah ingat,

"Lalu?" ,tanyaku.

Ku lihat kepala Sakura menunduk, memperhatikan sepatu bagusnya yang masih baru di pakai. Sambil menunggunya bicara, aku memakan makananku yang tadi ingin ku remas sampai hancur. Namun dalam beberapa saat, tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa orang memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan yang tak bisa di pahami oleh orang awam,

" _Ne_ , Sakura _chingu_ !"

Kulihat Sakura mengangkat parasnya dan tersenyum manis kearah mereka, kearah orang-orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak lagi aku dapatkan sejak berpisah dengan Sakura. Sebuah senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman yang dulu pernah aku dapatkan.

Kudengar lagi mereka berteriak menyuruh Sakura memasuki kelasnya, beriringan dengan bunyi bel masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Tentu saja Sakura menurut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya persis di hadapanku. Tanpa peduli padaku. Lantas, aku mencoba untuk bertanya kembali padanya,

"Sakura, janjimu ... "

"Maaf Hinata, itu hanya janji masalalu. Dulu dan sekarang, berbeda. Maafkan aku." ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Hatiku tersentak, untuk sejenak aku tidak bisa bernafas. Itu semua aku rasakan saat aku menatap punggungnya yang berlalu kemudian terhalang oleh punggung-punggung yang lain. Aku memandangnya pergi untuk kesekian kali. Menyadari bahwa Sakura memang berlalu dengan kecepatan lima sentimeter per detiknya, mengikuti arus perputaran bumi. Meski aku _berhipotesis_ bahwa janji persahabatan itulah yang membuat kami berpisah. Aku memejamkan mata untuk sejenak, Tak apa. Perih memang, namun pada akhirnya aku tetap harus belajar untuk meneguk _saliva_ , merelakannya.

 _Yah_ , sejak saat itu aku jadi jarang melihat Sakura. Apalagi sampai bertatap muka dan membentuk beberapa kenangan baru dengannya. Kupikir, semua itu tidak bisa aku lakukan lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengukir sedikit senyuman dari jauh saat menatap Sakura bahagia besama yang lain. Bahkan sampai aku lulus SMP,i bahagia besama yang lain. Bahkan sampai aku lulus SMP, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Ya, mungkin saja dia mendapatkan sahabat yang lebih baik daripada aku.

Sekarang aku tahu bahwa karakter setiap orang itu berbeda. Semua kenangan dari masa kecil yang kami ukir bersama masih tersimpan dalam lautan memori yang paling dalam. Yang terpenting darinya, aku bisa mendapatkan pelajaran lebih. Bahwa janji itu harus di tepati, sekecil apapun itu.

Sekarang aku juga tahu. Bahwa kehidupan itu memang berputar. Ada kalanya karakter setiap orang itu berubah pada periode tertentu. Seperti halnya sebuah roda. kearah manapun roda itu berputar, kita harus selalu siap menerima semua resiko akhirnya.

Dan ternyata, pelangi yang hidup di masa lalu itu, benar-benar mendandakan kehidupanku dan Sakura yang berwarna. Setelah berpisah, masing-masing dari kami memiliki kehidupan baru bersama orang-orang yang baru. Kami tetap bahagia.

Sakura, terimakasih telah memberikan _Mejikuhibiniu_ dalam kehidupanku. Terimakasih telah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupanku di masa lalu.

( Dikutip dari pengalaman pribadi )

* * *

Hai semuanya :) VQ datang lagi !. Tolong review ya minna? ^^ .


End file.
